Yoshi's Woolly World
Yoshi's Woolly World is a 2.5D game for the Wii U. It is the first Yoshi home console game since Yoshi's Story that stars only Yoshi. The game uses similar art material of yarn and textiles from the aforementioned game and Wii game from the Kirby franchise, ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'', which was also developed by Good-Feel. The game was announced in 2013 and released in June 25, 2015 for Australia, June 26 for Europe and Japan, and October 16 in North America. A remake was also released for the Nintendo 3DS, known as Poochy and Yoshi's Woolly World. Confirmed Information Characters *Yoshi *Red Yoshi Amiibo Patterns Every character (excluding Pokémon characters and Chibi-Robo) has a Amiibo pattern. Enemies *Shy Guy *Piranha Plant *Nipper Plant *Huffin Puff *Huffin Puff Chicks Bosses *Burt *Collectables *Wonder Wool *Smiley Flower *Beads *Stars Objects *Egg Block *Winged Cloud *Pipes *Chain Chomp Ball *Flower Checkpoint (Not Tentative name) Courses World 1 *Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! *Bounceabout Woods *Sponge Cave Spelunking *Big Montgomery's Fort *Knitty-Knotty Windmill Hill *Shy But Deadly *Clawdaddy Beach *Burt the Bashful's Castle *Hang Tongue! World 2 *Across the Fluttering Dunes *Duplicitous Delve *Walk the Chomp to Unwind *Knot-Wing the Koopa's Fort *Spiky Stroll *Lava Scarves and Red-Hot Blarggs *The Desert Pyramid Beckons! *Bunson the Hot Dog's Castle *Perils of the Perplexing Pyramid World 3 *Yoshi and Cookies *Wobble Mobile Jaunt *Scarf-Roll Scamper *Big Montgomery's Bubble Fort *Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting *A-Mazing Post Pounding *Fanciful Fluff and Feathers *Miss Cluck the Insincere's Castle *Woollet Bill's Last Ride World 4 *Monkeying Round and Round *Lakitu Peekaboo *Rollin' Down the River *Knot-Wing the Koopa's Aqua Fort *Sunset at Curtain Falls *Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked! *Yoshi Branches Out *Naval Piranha's Sewer *Naval Piranha 2: Now It's Personal! World 5 *Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! *Frozen Solid and Chilled *Flying-Carpet Cruise *Big Montgomery's Ice Fort *A Little Light Snowfall *Up Shuttlethread Pass *Snowy Mountain Lift Tour *Snifberg the Unfeeling's Castle *Yoshi's Curtain Call World 6 *Lair of the Smooch Spiders *Snag-Stitch Mountain *Vamoose the Lava Sluice! *Knot-Wing the Koopa's Sky Fort *Yoshi, the Terror of All Boos *Feel Fuzzy, Get Clingy *Kamek's Last-Ditch Flyby *King Bob Omb's Castle *Skeleton Goonies' Lava Lair World 7 Sledge Bro Underway Slice The Dune Ice Bro, Fire Bro, Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro Burt The Bashful's Cloudy Fort Thwomp Asteroids Crafted Resistance Clock Island Whomp King's Castle World 8 Capture The Goombario Slide Thoughly Piranhas Whomp Block League Naval Piranha's Clock Tower Condom France Land London Security Scarf Roll Baby Mario Bowser's Castle Amiibo When scanning an amiibo, Yoshi will have a design similar to that amiibo figure scanned in. The Pokémon amiibo will not turn Yoshi into anything but the amiibo logo on its belly. Videos Yoshi's Woolly World - Official E3 2015 Trailer Playing Yoshi's Woolly World Cooperatively Yarn Yoshi Wii U - Gameplay Footage (High Quality!) Yarn Yoshi Wii U - Gameplay Analysis (Secrets & Hidden Details) Wii U - Yoshi's Woolly World E3 2014 Trailer Trivia *This game does not feature Baby Mario. *Yarn Yoshi was actually not shown at E3 2013 because, as confirmed in a British issue of Official Nintendo Magazine, it was not ready to be shown off yet. *The digital version requires 7982.8 MB (approx. 7.8 GB) of memory to be installed. *Yoshi's Woolly World was originally called Yarn Yoshi. It's name was changed to avoid the game being connected to the ''Kirby'' game of a similar name. *The game also has special Woolly Yoshi Amiibo! It's rumored that more colors will come out but the colors available to buy at the moment are Light Blue, Pink and the original Green Yoshi. There is also a giant Yarn Yoshi amiibo. *The game somewhat resembles World 3 of Yoshi's Story. Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Yoshi Games